The Pupil Who Went Away
by bookworm-jill
Summary: The companion to, "Piano Pupil", and sequel to, "Piano Lesson". The buildup of Harry's blowup in, "Piano Pupil".
1. The First Day

"**The Pupil Who Went Away"**

**The sequel to "Piano Lessons", and companion fic to "Piano Pupil"**

**Author Notes:** Don't worry, I know I need to update "Piano Pupil", and I know this is the longest I've taken to update, but for you to appreciate my newest plot twist, this must be written first, and all I can say is, "Sorry". I truly am, but hey, at least now you'll know what became of Harry.

**Disclaimer:** (hysterical laughter) Quit asking! Your driving me nuts with this!

**Chapter 1**

**The First Day Back **

"Goodbye Harry", Remus said as he hugged him.

"I'll wr-", could he write? He didn't know. "I'll see you at Christmas".

"Alright Harry……don't worry you'll be fine. You're a good student, a good ki-person, and your going to be fine", Harry nodded, and after 10 minutes, felt it time to break the embrace. He pulled back a bit, and Remus' grip tightened," Will be fine", he repeated.

"Harry! Time to go, or you'll be late!" Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs, and Remus slowly broke the hug.

"I'll see you later then."

Remus nodded, listening as Harry went down the stairs, thinking he'd see Harry at Christmas, instead of way sooner than that, in chapter 12 of, "Piano Pupil"

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbd 

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, cheerfully greeted, and handed him his schedule, and a note.

"Professor McGonagal will take the note. Now, the teachers will be helping you make up what you missed, and….I do believe that's it", he opened the door," Goodluck".

Walking calmly through the hall amongst those who were sprinting, he made it to the door to the Transfiguration class four minutes late. Standing outside of it, he hesitated. What if he messed up, like he'd done before? What if he couldn't catch up? Maybe he should start preparing for life as a Gamekeeper right now, instead. After all, Gamekeepers just kept the grounds, nothing ultra important; no chance of wrecking lives with-

"Move it you moron!" he was shoved aside, and Draco Malfoy opened the door walking inside without a backwards glance.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suppose you have another of your famous excuses as to why your late?"

"Professor McGonagal it wasn't my fault!"

"It never is", Draco glared at the laughter this statement brought while Harry got up watching unnoticed from the doorway.

"I would have been on time, except that psycho outside your door wouldn't let me in", he lied minorly, before launching into his fish tale," He kept blocking me on my way here, and when I finally made it to your door, he stood in front of it, laughing like a maniac. I was just now able to get in."

"And I'm sure this mysterious psycho has mysteriously disappeared", she glanced at the door," I was told you'd be on time Mr. Potter"

Draco turned and pointed," That's the psycho!"

("I've messed up again…didn't take long"), I thought before fleeing, and not noticing the dual footfalls behind me, until I sat tiredly beside the wall in some unknown hallway.

"Harry! Why'd you run off", Ron asked as he and Hermione came to a stop in front of him.

"I……"

"Tell us what's wrong", Hermione commanded.

"……Nervous"

Ron looked at him incredulous, and Hermione broke the silence," We need to get back". Ron groaned, slapping his forehead snapping out of it," She'll be furious", he held out his hand for Harry, who took it, and got up. He started foreword, relaxing when they grinned walking beside him.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbd 

"Mr. Potter, what was the meaning of that?"

"Maniac"-"What a weirdo"-"Laughter"-"Good one Draco"-"Yeah what a freak"

"Silence, all of you. Mr. Potter why did you run off?"

Ron saved him," Well, it's his first day back and he's just nervous cause…well, you know…it's his first day back".

"I wasn't asking you Mr. Weasley"

"J-j-just nervous Professor", ("Thank goodness for Ron")

"Was that why you were late?"

"Yes, Professor".

The Slytherins raised an uproar, and McGonagal had to quiet them down before saying," Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy claims that you were blocking his way to class and caused his tardiness. Is this true?"

("Move it you Moron!") Yes, he had been blocking Malfoy's entrance," Yes, Professor", he said causing Ron to gag.

"So which was it Potter?"

"Both Professor", ("Just to be on the safe side")

Professor McGonagal frowned," I expect better from my sixth year Gryffindors. I'll be taking 30 points from Gryffindor for this, and you now have a week's detentions. Now go sit down!"

He did as he was told, wondering if he should give her the letter. Part of him arguing that she'd said, "Sit down", and not, "Give me that letter", while the other part argued that doing what you were told obviously wasn't working since people were glaring at him, or in Hermione's case, disbelieving staring at him. ("I really can't do anything, but at least my mistakes aren't hurting anyone…yet.")


	2. Girlfriends

"**The Pupil Who Went Away"**

**The sequel to "Piano Lessons", and companion fic to "Piano Pupil"**

**Author Notes: **Unless my stupid brain lets me, this will be done first. I'll try and hurry, though. I don't mean to make fun of girls in this chap, I myself am one, but I'm sad to say that the girls in this chapter are based on actual people.

**Disclaimer:** (hysterical laughter) Quit asking! Your driving me nuts with this!

**Chapter 2**

**Girlfriends**

"Why hello Harry!" said a beautiful brunette girl flinging her arm across his shoulder.

"Hello", he replied nervously, wondering what was taking Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, don't be nervous!" she was really loud.

"al-l-lright"

She laughed," That is soooooo cute!" she practically screamed making him more nervous," We'd make a GREAT COUPLE! I'd LOVE to have YOU as my boyfriend!" she squeezed his shoulder.

("What do I do! What do I say! Ron where are you!")

His silence seemed to worry her," Don't you think it'd be great?" she asked her eyes filling with practiced tears designed to inspire guilt. "Why don't you want to", she was much quieter now," What's wrong with me? Why do you hate me?"

Remus' tearstained, bloodied, face filled his mind. ("NO! I will not fail again! I can't make another person cry!")

"NO! I do want to be your boyfriend!"

"GREAT! LOVE YA BOYFRIEND!" she gave him a peck on the cheek before running off.

**5 minutes later**

"Ari the guys a troublemaker. He's the one who lost us all those points!"

"It's about time, I've wanted to do something to Draco Malfoy ever since….."

"Ari-"

"Besides, I need to get to him before Marian does."

She hurried ahead of her protesting friend catching sight of Harry and coming over.

"Hello Harry".

"Hello", he nervously pressed himself closer to the wall beside the library where Ron and Hermione had told him to meet them.

"Have you had a nice day?"

("What do I say! What do I say!")

Thankfully she kept right on talking oblivious," Mine was good, but McGonagal is such a-", she went on about how McGonagal had wronged her before saying," Well….it's a nice day, and I was wondering…do you want to be my boyfriend?"

("No more tears! No more tears!")

"Yes".

"Really?" she seemed surprised at the easiness of this and flung herself into his arms instantly smiling, with no tears evident. He hadn't hurt her, and she said goodbye before running off, just before Ron and Hermione rounded the corner.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbddbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbddbdbdbdbdbdbbddbdbdbd

They were in the library studying when two **very **angry girls came in.

"Harry what is the meaning of this?" screamed his second girlfriend.

"Harry /sob/ h-how c-c-could /sob/ you!" went the first.

Madam Pince was on them in an instant.

"Harry who were they?"

"My…girlfriends.

"Um…Harry your only supposed to have one. I'd drop the red-"

"RON! Harry why would you-how could you…how could you cheat on your girlfriend?

"And on the first day too"

"They were crying and…and I didn't want to h-hurt their feelings".

"Well you need to tell them-" "You can escape through the bookshelf on the left", Ron pointed at the wall.

"RON! Harry needs to-" "Go now!"

He did as he was told, and Ron turned to Hermione stopping her reprimand with his next sentence," Something's wrong with him."

"I know, there's something definitely wrong", she paced and paced, before running off. Once they were safely away from Madam Pince's library he called," But where are you going?" She stopped in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's gargoyle.

**Author Note: I promise to explain Ari and Marian, and what happened to cause Harry's blowup will come soon.**


End file.
